This invention relates generally to sheet moving apparatus, and more particularly relates to sheet moving apparatus which includes a track, first driving mechanism for transporting sheets along the track, and additional driving mechanism for causing the sheets to be moved, when necessary, to a position from which they are transported by the first driving mechanism.
In some types of sheet moving apparatus, such as bank check processing systems, for example, bank checks and similar documents enter the feed mechanism, as by being hand fed or fed from a hopper, into a transport track, and then are fed along the track. The documents may be fed into the track in a skewed condition, so their lower edges do not engage the bottom of the track along their entire surfaces. This can result in misfeeding, double feeding, jamming and damage to the document. In some document feeding systems, an effort is made to overcome this undesirable situation by jogging the documents before they are fed, in order to align them. However, this involves extra apparatus, and is not effective in all cases. A simple and effective mechanism to deskew documents being fed, without the need for jogging such documents, will therefore be highly desirable.